feddingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Murdering Knee
The Murdering Knee (born December 1978) is a notorious, semi-retired professional wrestler. Infamous for his brutality and his devastating verbal tirades, he was widely considered one of the best heels to grace the ring at the height of his FED-X tenure. He is a former FED-X Pure Entertainment and Bloodsport Champion, as well as a former IUW UltraViolence and CWF No Holds Barred Champion - in spite of the fact he never graced either federation with his presence. =Career Highlights= Early Career The Murdering Knee adopted his monikor after the demise of the original 'THE MURDERING KNEE' live on NBW television. He took the name in tribute, much like a Mexican lucha wrestler would. He spent years touring across Japan, the United Kingdom, continental Europe and Mexico - where he wrestled as 'El Murdering Rodilla' - before debuting on the inaugural episode of FED-X Epic. FED-X A contender in the inaugural six-man match for the FED-X Heavyweight Championship at Wrestling Hero, The Murdering Knee fell short after being eliminated by Jay Hill. Knee went on to enter a feud with the eccentric son of an aristocrat, Prince Sven Killova. Twice embarrassed in the ring by Killova and his associates, The Murdering Knee went on a warpath, and in his first one-on-one singles clash destroyed his rival. He then went on to feud with the man who eliminated him at FED-X Wrestling Hero, Jay Hill - by now the Heavyweight Champion. Jay and The Murdering Knee would torture each other, embarking on a ferocious, brutal and personal feud that went on to be nominated as a Feud of the Year candidate. At one point, The Murdering Knee underlined his reputation as a cerebral, sinister and malicious contender when he took out Mel Fortune with The Imperial Knee, fracturing her neck. The King of Violence went on to lose to Jay Hill, but vowed that he would one day gain his revenge, and instead focus on championship gold. The Champion of Champions The Murdering Knee's new focus saw him hone in on Jonathan Stevens. Stevens had recently won Georgie Haze's IUW UltraViolence Championship, altering it to his own desires and merging it with his Pure Entertainment Championship. The Murdering Knee took offence to this, and to Stevens' character in general. After week on week of verbal and physical assaults, the title match was booked. At Chinese Damnocracy, The Murdering Knee beat Stevens and abandoned the Pure Entertainment get-up, reverting it back to the UltraViolence Championship he initially coveted. Simultaneously, on July 16, 2008, FED-X's owner Wayne Jarvis re-instated the Bloodsport Championship. The Advocate beat Jonathan Stevens for the title, and with the recent arrival of Josh Harmony, CWF's No Holds Barred Champion, three violent champions seemed too many. Conflict inevitably arose, and one of the biggest triple threat matches in fedding history was set for Bigger Than Jesus in August with a Best of Three Falls stipulation. The Murdering Knee won the match, often cited as one of the most violent to ever escape the wrath of television censors. He won by landing The Imperial Knee on The Advocate from scaffolding thirty feet in the air, sending both men plummeting. He eventually made the cover to win the fall and the match, and the three belts were unified as FED-X's own Bloodsport Championship. While the rights to CWF's No Holds Barred Championship and IUW's UltraViolence Championship were returned, the bragging rights were retained. Meanwhile, the King of Violence and the Champion of Champions was born. It was at this time that The Murdering Knee came to be recognised as one of the most sinister characters to ever grace a ring, as well as one of the most ruthless and one of the most successful within such a short time-span. He went on to hold the Bloodsport Championship for a record-breaking time, notably through a brutal feud built on a twisted mutual respect with Janus KopyKat that, more than anything, repulsed and disgusted many fans for its savage overtones. The Murdering Knee lost the Bloodsport Title on an episode of Epic on December 18, 2008 to the surprise of many. Odin attained the belt, a young, promising star with a not dissimilar taste for violence to that of the former champion. Instead of looking for revenge, The Champion of Champions stated that he had already beaten Odin in the past, and he was ready to look elsewhere for gold. His eyes were firmly set on the FED-X Heavyweight Championship. Eyes on the Heavyweight Championship As 2008 became 2009, The Murdering Knee became a serious title contender. While the champion, James Faith, was otherwise occupied, The Murdering Knee embarked on a series of feuds with a number of title rivals. His opponents included Zach Bryant, Nathan Leland and the man who beat Faith, FED-X Heavyweight Champion Probot, until injury befell him. Unfortunately, The Murdering Knee would not return to the ring before FED-X closed its doors in June of 2009. NSW In late 2010, Nevada State Wrestling opened its doors. The Murdering Knee debuted a few weeks later, and made an immediate impact. The federation closed four weeks later due to external pressures, although The Murdering Knee finished his short career with an impressive 3-0 record. He has not been seen in a wrestling ring nor heard from since. =In Wrestling= Moveset Trademark Moves Finishing Moves Banner Representation *Nathan Jones Titles/Awards Held *FED-X Pure Entertainment Champion (6 July, 2008) *FED-X/IUW UltraViolence Champion (6 July, 2008 - 17 August, 2008) *FED-X/CWF No Holds Barred Champion (17 August, 2008) *FED-X Bloodsport Champion (17 August, 2008 - 18 December, 2008) *FED-X Executive (January 2009 - February 2009) *FED-X Co-Owner (February 2009 - May 2009) Category:FEDX Alumni